The Darkened Gundam
by Shadows That Lurks
Summary: Kei Dacova an unknown hero of the one year war. This is his story as he pilots the first prototype gundam, RX781. YAY! UPDATES! Yes its true I've finally started the new section of this story! PLEASE, PLEASE Read and review!
1. The Begining War

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam or any of its characters, but wouldn't that be great.

Intro:

Kei Dacova, the unknown hero of the one year war. His counterpart Amuro Ray piloted what was known as the federations first Gundam. Its model number was RX-78-2, however what happened to the unit with the number RX-78-1. Well that was the real first Gundam. It was piloted by Kei Dacova. He had the ability to be a true New Type. Kei had been assigned to a small Pegasus Class battle curser known as the _Parcion_. Its history was never logged and its crew never existed. According to federation and Zeon records, none of what your about to learn ever happened.

Kei was around twenty two when he entered the military. He quickly gained praise and soared through the ranks rising to a lieutenant. When the Gundam project was started Kei's name was first on the list of recipients.

Chapter 1: The beginning war

It was a darkened day as the rain fell upon his shoulders. Kei looked skyward.

"I wish the rain would stop."

With his head still in the clouds, he walked on through the slightly crowded street. Kei enjoyed walking in the rain. It always seemed to be very calming to him. Suddenly he stopped, right in front of a small hole-in-the-wall restraint.

"This place looks very good." Kei walked in mumbling to himself.

He was seated immediately. The menu was small but Kei wasn't very picky. HE ordered and the meal came out right away. He was about half way through his meal when his pocket started to buzz. He reached in and pulled out a small device, pressed a button and stuck it back in. He hurried to finish his meal. The waitress returned to pick up his plate and give him the bill. He put down some cash and returned to the streets. Kei ran down the wet pavement. Weaving back and forth between people he made his away towards the end of town. He took a sharp turn to the left and wound up in a parking lot. Quickly he jumped into his car.

The roads were easy to drive. They took him across a small mountain to the fair side of the island. Kei pulled of the roads and drove into a large almost inaccessible carven. A federation carrier was docked there.

"Lieutenant. Glad to see you've returned in one piece."

"Thanks. Now are we leaving this island now or is this just another stupid meeting the Captains arranged?"

"No sir. I believe that we're actually gona leave."

"Good."

Kei loaded the car onto the ship. The rest of the crew was already onboard and ready to leave. The Shipped pulled out into the ocean. It sailed smoothly through the water. Kei made his way to the bridge.

"Captain. Where are we off to?"

"We're going to Jaburo, where you will be transferred to a space fleet."

"So I'm finally going into space."

After their conversation Kei decided to head down to his chamber. He changed out of the wet clothes into a comfortable pair of Jeans and a t-shirt.


	2. Space

Chapter 2: Space

Kei was wondering the halls. The trip to Jaburo was very long, but they should be arriving with in the hour. They finally reached their destination. The docking crew went to work unloading his unit as soon as the ship stopped. Kei was the first person to disembark. He stayed out in the dock watching the unloading process very carefully. The loudspeaker rang out.

"Kei Dacova, report to the main control deck on the double!"

Kei sighed and turned toward the elevator. He shook his head knowing that now that he had left the dock crew would surly damage something.

He reached the control deck in around ten minuets.

"Lieutenant Dacova, it's good to finally meet you."

Admiral Eric Monthfired was a well presented man. He wasn't a large man no was he very tall, but his military record was extremely impressive. He had been in the military long before Kei was alive.

"You know that you're being transferred to a space unit, so I'll spare you the boring details. The thing is your unit is not designed to operate in space, there for you are going to be assigned to a brand new prototype mobile suit."

Kei was shocked. What an honor the admiral had bestowed on him. "I'll be the first federation to pilot to use a mobile suit." He thought to himself.

"Sir! Thank you Sir!"

Kei was dismissed. He went back down the halls to the main dock. Once inside the huge area, Kei tried to find the chief engineer. He stood of in the far comer with a cigar. Kei waived him down.

"Excuse me. I'm Lieutenant Kei Dacova. I'm the pilot of the new prototype mobile suit. I would like to see it before it's loaded."

"Well you're too late on that one. We had that packed up and on board long before you even arrived. It's over in the dock 4 onboard the _Lorelei_. Since you asked, you may want to know that you guys ought to be launching before sunset."

Kei's eyes widened.

"Holy crap. That's not but 4 hours or so from now."

He ran off toward his old ship. There was the matter of his belongings and all the goodbyes. As soon as he reached the ship, Captain Bitter strode out the same ramp. Kei snapped into a salute.

"Captain! I was hopping to see you."

"Like wise. Its gona be a lot different around here with out you. Quieter, at least."

Kei laughed. "Thank you sir."

They shook hands and went upon their ways. No one else seemed to be onboard. He found his belongings and headed of the _Lorelei_. His quarters were unlocked and he put away his things. The ship's intercom went off.

"All hands prepare for launch!"

Kei sat down in his room and strapped in. The _Lorelei_ was an enormous battle cruiser, however it housed more than enough power to move and navigate space. She ran along the direction rails with tremendous speed. The tracks ended and the _Lorelei_ was air born. She tilted farther back until it was almost vertical. It broke the atmosphere. A large beam shot raced across the brow of the ship.

"All hands, level 2 battle stations!"

Kei un-clicked his restraining harness and floated with out gravity. He wasn't use the lack of weight so the first couple of minuets going down the halls were quiet humorous. He final reached the main hanger. His unit was already prepared and put into position. Over on his right was a small room filled with lockers. His green pilot suit was located in locker number 0710. He quickly put it on and raced out the door. He saluted down toward the crew as he pushed off toward his cockpit.


	3. The First Fight

Chapter 3: The First Fight

The cockpit came to life. General Unilateral Neuro-link Dispersive Automatic Maneuver synthesis system ran down across the main screen.

"RX-78-1, Lieutenant Kei Dacova, I'm taking off!"

The giant unit shot forward out into the pitch black emptiness of space. Immediately he turned to find a green Zaku coming right at him. He shifted the prototype beam weapon to his right hand. He lined up the oncoming unit and fired twice. His weapon was more power full than the Zaku's machine gun but if fired slowly and had a maximum of six rounds before it over heated. The first round missed but the second struck the Zaku square in the chest. It hit right above the cockpit. It remained there in space for a few seconds then exploded leaving nothing but small bits and pieces.

"Got ya!"

Kei headed forward into the middle of the battle. Multiply targets appeared on his heads up display. The computer's targeting system brought up six specific targets. Kei pulled the trigger. Six shots rang out into space. Two explosions put a small smile on Kei's face. The four units that he missed turned and started at him. The three Zakus and a Dom opened fire.

"Kei, your shield is taking to many hits. It's not going to last long at this rate!"

The shield busted into hundreds of pieces. Kei tossed the small handle; the only part left of the shield, aside and drew one of the beam sabers. The first Zaku passed him by. Kei turned and shot the unit in the back of the head.

The Dom was next. With its heat saber drawn, the unit slashed at him. Kei was able to dodge its attacks easily. He shoved the pink beam down into the Dom through the top of its head and yanked it back causing a large trench in the Dom's back.

A second Zaku drew up right behind Kei, brandishing its heat hawk. Kei started to turn around just as the deadly weapon came crashing down. The heat hawk sliced right down on Kei's beam rifle, splitting it in two. In response Kei swung his beam saber up severing the Zaku's arm off, taking the machine gun with it. Then with both hands Kei cut into the chest of his foe. The Zaku's arm floated passed Kei's gaze. He ceased it and pried the gun from its dead grip.

Kei didn't know it yet but he was about to face the unknown ace pilot, Johnny Ridden, the Crimson Lightning.

The last Zaku charged out to the side, then turned and boosted forward with incredible speed. Many of the machine gun rounds found homes inside Kei's mobile suit. Kei locked on and fired back. Kei's targeting computer had a very difficult time keeping pace with the swift moving Zaku. Ridden put an end to his swift hit and run tactics and drove strait at the enemy mobile suit. He shifted the Zaku's shoulders around so that the spikes faced his foe. He increased his speed to the most his generator could handle. The spikes were rammed into the upper right hand corner of the mobile suit's chest.

To shots of the _Lorelei's_ main guns struck the Zaku. The near totaled Zaku stopped his attack and feebly flew back to its ship.

"RX-78-1, Lieutenant Kei Dacova, please return."

"Rodger that. I'm coming back."


	4. Aftermath

Chapter 4: Aftermath

The internal crew of the _Lorelei_ was baffled on some of the mobile suits complex interior systems. Kei had done a good job putting the unit to the limit on his first run with it. The shield was completely gone and now floating some where in space and the prototype beam rifle is now in two pieces. When the crew was about to give up, Fare Demwel stepped out into the light.

"Guess you guys weren't informed."

"Guess your right. Now who the heck are you?"

"My name is Fare Demwel. I was assigned to this ship as the main mechanic for the Gundam."

"Gundam? So is that what the Federation is calling this machine?"

"Yup that's it, so gather round. We need to assess the problem."

Fare and the rest of the team began their work. Mean while Kei was back in his room taking a little nap. The main officers on deck had called a meeting to try and see what new advantage the Gundam could offer them. _Lorelei_ had been set on a course to Granada.

_Lorelei_ was directed into the main hanger and a priority service. The Gundam had been taken to the top of almost all lists. The senior officer held at Granada had a special crew come up with some new weaponry and a better shield. They had also begun a second prototype Gundam unit numbered RX-78-2.

The new prototype gave Kei new advantages. There would be new weaponry to try out and anything that would enhance the performance would be put to test on his machine. The first of witch was a brand new shield. It was made of a new gundanium alloy supposedly 50 times as strong as his previous shield. This new armor would alloy Kei to hold off one enemy while taking out another at the same time.

Kei had a major dilemma. There was no long range weapon now. Kei still had the Zaku machine gun he confiscated; however, there were so few remaining bullets left.

Fortunately, one of the engineers realized that the machine gun used the same 120mm rounds that were used on the _Lorelei's_ anti-air guns.

The final enhancement of the day was a brand new side unit, the prototype Guncannon unit, RX-77-1. It was painted green and came with a new pilot, Akia Tomboka. She was a tall, lean, red haired young woman. She was a rookie pilot with little experience of real combat. But, her aid would be welcome none the less.

Just as all the preparations were complete; Granada immediately kicked the _Lorelei_ out the door.

"All hands report to the bridge. On the double people!"

Kei sighed and put down the engineer's report on the upgrades. He knew that the only reason the entire crew would be called to the bridge was that their new mission was of the utmost importance. There had to be something extremely wrong about this one.

Kei's new Captain Flank Bernarl was extremely nervous. Kei new that there was something wrong.


	5. Zeon's Assault

Chapter 5: Zeon's Assault

Robert Giliam, commanding officer of the Zeon Musai class battle cruiser _Baromel,_ had been sent out on patrol when he came across a lone Earth Federation ship. He radioed back to the main fleet asking for permission to engage the enemy.

Communications officer onboard the _Lorelei_, Ensign Karen Joshua, picked up the transmission almost instantly.

"CAPTAIN! I've intercepted a transmission from a Zeon ship. Their tiring to gain clearance to attack."

"Scramble all fighters! Get the mobile suits ready to launch! ALL HANDS LEVEL 1 BATTLE STATIONS!"

Kei ran slid down the corridors on the hand conveyor to the main bay. His Gundam was loaded with over 600 rounds of ammo for the machine gun and the new shield was locked in place. Akia was already in the locker room and in her pilot out fit. Kei quickly slipped his uniform on over what he already had on. Turned, left the room, pushed off toward the open cockpit, then saluted down to the crew. He strapped in and prepared for the battle ahead.

The force of the _Lorelei's_ catapult shoved Kei back in to his seat to the point where the padding didn't seem to exist. Once free of the ship Kei hit the thrusters and put the unit through a barrel roll. Kei's heads up display brought up three contacts. Two Rick Doms and a new mobile suit that didn't match any current known data.

Elliot Lem was the pilot of Zeon's first high mobility Zaku. He signaled back to the other units. Both Rick Doms stopped their forward momentum and drew up their bazookas. Their targeting computers locked on to the darkened unit. Elliot still boosted forward at their foe. The Doms fired down upon Kei. As the shots raced toward the Gundam, Elliot suddenly rotated and headed above the target.

Kei noticed the rounds fired and prepared to make adjustments to his heading. The two 360mm bullets were right on target, but Kei boosted to the left just at the last second and returned fire. The Doms split up and headed in different directions to each of his sides.

Elliot drew his heat hawk. He was right above the enemy mobile suit. Elliot slammed the controls down. The Zaku raced toward Kei with tremendous speed.

Kei's computer warned him of the unit above. He stowed his shield on the booster unit and drew a beam saber without activating the beam. Kei shifted to the right. The heat hawks blade cut though the empty space where the Gundam was a moment ago. Kei activated the blade and sliced sideways at the Zaku's head. Elliot dived and avoided the attack. He punched the Gundam in the stomach with the three spikes located on his shield attached to the left arm. The shock hit Kei hard. It whip lashed his head inside his helmet nearly knocking him out.

Two beam shot raced across in front of Kei, each striking the Zaku. The beams ripped off the right arm and severely damaged the lower left corner of its chest.

"Hey, Kei! Don't hog all the fun."

"I don't wana share! It's my fun."

Akia laughed. Her Guncannon was racing forward. The two cannons on its shoulders were extremely effective at a long range.

The Doms advanced. Each took a different target. Kei quickly switched from his machine gun to the second beam saber. The Dom drew its heat saber in response. The two units drew up face to face. Kei brought his right saber around but was intercepted by the Dom's. The Zeon pilot raised the giant bazooka level with the Gundams cockpit, but was rewarded by Kei jabbing his other weapon into the shoulder through his arm. The Gundam's foot pushed off against the Dom's chest. Kei forced himself backward pulling the beam saber out with him. The Dom shuddered and exploded.

Akia rotated with the other Dom. Each exchanging fire with one another. To her it seemed as if she was spinning for eternity. Finally she got feed up with it.

"Screw this."

She aimed the dual cannons and fired. Each scored direct hits, completely decimating the enemy Dom.

"Kei, Akia. Please return."


	6. The battle of Loum

Chapter 6: The Battle of Loum

Universal Century 0079, January 14, the largest fleet battle of all time was about to commence. The _Lorelei_ was stationed at side 5. Zeon movements had alerted the Federation that an attack may possibly occur. At 09:00 the Federation's First Combined Fleet, stationed at Luna II, informed the _Lorelei_ of their departure. A massive Zeon force had begun its advance on side 5. The stage was set for one of the most deadly battles of all time.

The Federations development of RX-78-2 gave Kei plenty of new gadgets to try out. The engineers had sent him a new beam rifle, a bazooka, an upgraded beam saber, and they made new high mobility thrusters. Each were now installed for the upcoming fight. The entire crew stood on high alert.

The day passed. The entire combined fleet had arrived. The flag ship _Ananke_ sent out orders to the other 149 battle cruisers. All fell into a flawless formation. Zeon forces begin their assault.

The _Lorelei _held not only RX-78-1 and RX-77-1 but a squadron of 21 FF-4 Saber Fish Toriares. Kei was escorted onto the launching platform.

"Lieutenant Kei Dacova in RX-78-1, ready for take off!"

The Gundam was thrown out into space. The new thrusters put out tremendous force. Kei soon compensated with the new speed. The first of many enemy craft popped up on his view screen. His new beam rifle's range far surpassed that of the Zaku's machine gun, allowing Kei to fire down upon them before they were able to fight back. Kei fought relentlessly, obliterating at least 7 units. It didn't seem to be much of a fight for Kei's Gundam.

Seasoned mobile suit pilot, Johnny Ridden, raced through the battle field. His commanding officer gave him specific orders to seek out and destroy the black mobile suit. He came upon Kei in a hurry.

"Finally, I've found you!"

Something caused Kei to turn to his left where he saw Ridden boosting toward him. Johnny raised his bazooka to level with his target.

"I see you!"

Kei rolled off to his left, and opened fire. The oncoming Zaku tilted slightly as the beam shot right underneath him. Two 280mm rounds were hurled toward Kei. Kei rotated and boosted down at Ridden. He shot multiple beams down then switched to his beam saber. Ridden anticipated the move and countered by rolling out of the way then charging forward with his heat hawk. Kei slashed at his opponent three times, each was intercepted by the glowing orange blade. Johnny switched to the offensive by striking the Gundam in the chest with his fist. The force took Kei by surprise. He quickly recovered unfortunately not soon enough. Ridden charged, and rammed his shoulder spikes into the unit. Kei was knocked back. The Zaku drew up its weapon and prepared to strike, when the Guncannon fired. Each of her two shots came in contact with the Zaku.

"Arg! I don't have time to fight some one like you!"

Johnny hastily hit the controls and headed back to his ship.

"Kei! Kei! Come in! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The battle raged on. Each side losing major casualties. Even with his badly damaged unit, Kei fought on. With his limited output and maneuverability Kei was ordered to fight battle cruisers instead of mobile suits. Kei pushed his generator to its max. He drew up along side a Chivvay and fired multiple shots. Every one sunk deep in the ships hull; however the Chivvay had nine, two barreled machine guns located on each of its sides. Bullets ripped the Gundams legs to pieces.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The Chivvay exploded sending what was left of the Gundam flying off in to the distance.


	7. Trapped

Chapter 7: Trapped

Kei sat in the cockpit of his mangled unit. He looked up at the dimming screen.

The cockpit was riddled with holes, and his helmet was cracked. The last of Kei's oxygen was leaking out. Time seemed to stand still.

The battle still raged on. Kei's screen was almost out of power but he could still make out shapes in the distance. The _Lorelei_ had come under direct assault from enemy mobile suits. Kei watched as a Dom lowered in front of the bridge and opened fire. The round completely inialated the bridge. No one could have possibly survived from that range.

Kei's eyes widened. He shook with anger. Kei routed all reserve power to his Gundam's left arm. The cross hairs found the Dom square in its sights. Kei fired. The beam struck the unit in the cockpit. The air became so thin that Kei lost consciousness.

The rest of the mobile suit team responded to their team mate's death. They drew up on Kei's mangled unit. Since it was a mobile suit, they decided to take Kei beck to their Musai.

Kei woke up in one of the enemy ship's cell. He sat up and took a good look around.

"Were the hell am I? Am I alive? Where's the Gundam?"

A guard heard him and headed over to greet their new captive.

"Oh, shut up. Listen, you're not dead so don't go thinking this is heaven or nothin. Secondly you're on a Zeon battle cruiser, and your mobile suit is no of your concern anymore!"

Kei sat on the metal slab. This new information didn't seem to compute in his mind. Soon afterwards he was escorted out of his cell to who the heck new. During the one thought ran across Kei's mind. 'I have to get out, just gota get away!' Kei was lead along by two armed men, one in the front and one behind him. He had been handcuffed be hind his back. They turned and started down a narrow corridor, the perfect time to escape.

Kei turned slightly and side kicked the guard behind him in the gut. The guard fell. Kei then charged the second guard ramming him into a wall. Kei then kneed him in the stomach, and side kicked him in the face. The blow knocked the guard out. The first guard started to recover. Kei quickly kicked him as hard impossible in the head; the attack shattered the front part of the scull. Kei searched the two guards, finding a pair of keys. The keys unlocked his handcuffs. His wrists were sore. Kei decide to take one of the guns the guards carried.

Kei doubled back and headed down the hall in the direction he came. He carefully made his way down endless corridors. As luck would have it Kei wandered right into the main hanger. Over in the distance was the Gundam covered in technicians try to unlock its secrets. An off duty engineer stood in the corner with a cup of coffee. That was his chance. Kei drew up behind him and hit him with the back of the gun. He dragged him into the shadows and swapped uniforms.

In his new disguise Kei would be able to walk right up to the Gundam. Once at his unit's cockpit Kei searched around for the self-destruct system. Finally he located the device. It opened; Kei punched in its code and set the timer.

"Now I've got to get the heck out of here!"

Still in the hanger Kei searched for a way out. There was a small one man craft in the left corner. The Grattle wasn't his first choice, but it would have to do. By that time someone had realized he escaped and the siren wailed. Kei inhaled deeply. Troops burst out through one of the inner doors. Kei prayed that this wouldn't turn into a gun fight. He swift fully started toward the Grattle, careful not to draw attention to himself.

"There he is! FIRE!"

"OH CRAP!"

Kei ducked behind a crate. Bullets rang out in the hanger. Happy that he kept the guards gun, Kei returned fire as he backed toward his escape craft. He sidestepped behind one of the ships back wings. Now out of the line of fire, Kei jumped up into the cockpit and prepared for a nasty take off. Kei could here the distinct "ping" of each bullet ricocheting off the armor. He punched the controls and headed out the large opening of the bay, but his encounter was not over.


	8. Run Away

Chapter 8: Run away

A small light jetted from the launch bay of a Zeon Chivvay. Kei's escape had not gone exactly as planed but at least he was out of the ship. One of the screens on the Grattle's display turned to show the rear view. It was full of enemy mobile suits. There were two Zaku's, one Dom, and three Jiccos.

'There is no way I can take on all 6 of those units! Just need to get away from here.' Kei thought.

Off in the distance a small sparkle of light came into view. Kei squinted to try and see what it was. It grew larger, and fast. To Kei's delight it was an Earth federation Guncannon. Faintly a transition came through.

"Kei?...Kei?"

Kei recognized the voice almost instantly.

"AKIA! It's really you!"

Kei was rattled in the cockpit as a shot hit his ship. The mobile suits where closing in, and fast!

"Kei! Just hold on, I can take these jokers!"

The Guncannon rocketed over Kei's ship. Her beam rifle picked off the Jicco's in a hurry. The Dom posed the most challenge for her. Strafing to the left, she lined up her target. With a quick series of shots, she took of the Dom's right arm, head, and landed a round in its chest. The Dom spiraled into space and exploded.

"Now on to the Zakus!"

The last two units had been casing Kei around through space. Both where right up behind him. From the distance she was at it was more likely to hit Kei. She hit the thrusters and boosted toward him with all her speed. The Guncannon wasn't nearly as fast as the Zakus. She was lucky enough for Kei to realize this and double back towards her. The Guncannon stopped moving and rotated to get a clear angle on the closing units. With one shot, she pierced the armor of one of the Zakus. The damaged unit tilted backwards the left shoulder exploded but the main parts remained intact. It remained there inert. Akia pulled the trigger again, but nothing happened. The gun had over heated and fried some of the internal components. It was completely useless. She disgorged it and took off towards the last enemy. The Zaku pilot saw her coming. With its free hand the Zaku drew its heathawlk. The Guncannon had no melee weapons. Kei rolled his ship out of the way. With the Guncannon's right hand, Akia grabbed the Zaku's left arm, and with a powerful blow she struck the Zaku in the face. In an immediate retaliation the Zaku embedded its Heathawlk into the Guncannon. The Zaku was sent flying backwards. Akia ripped the weapon from her units shoulder and threw it at her opponent.

An: So? What ya think? I don't know about it. It could be ok. I'm not sure. Oh well. Plz R and R!


End file.
